The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program for displaying with emphasis a focused portion on an image.
An image pickup apparatus such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera is known to have a function of displaying with emphasis a focused area on a picked-up image on an image pickup monitoring image (through image) and presenting it to a user for focusing or a focus check.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-114556 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of varying, in a case where an outline of an object (edge portion) is to be displayed with emphasis, a threshold value for selecting a portion to be displayed with emphasis as so-called peaking.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-46844 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of detecting, for facilitating an identification of a focused portion, whether each image area is focused, and displaying with emphasis an edge of the focused area.